What I shouldn't have seen
by Allygater
Summary: What happens when NYADA student Lydia catches Miss July and Rachel Berry in the act. Rated M for dirty reasons


**A/N I wanted to try something a little bit different and write from a minor character's POV. The character is Lydia a.k.a the girl Cassandra July called 'Muffin top' on the first day. At first it doesn't really even sound like a Glee fanfiction, but I promise it is. Also, to make it seem more real I don't want to say the names of the characters in the story, but just to be clear it's Rachel and Miss July Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Post #67**

**September 20 2012**

My name's Lydia, first year student at the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts, and I have a secret. A secret that I shouldn't know myself. I've been feeling so guilty since it happened. Here, on my blog, is the only place I can let it out.

It happened about a week ago. It was the first day of the school year and it did not go well for me. Well, it didn't go well for any of us. I went back about an hour after my dance class finished to grab my dance bag, which I'd left there. As I was walking down the corridors of NYADA, I heard a noise. It sounded like a moan or something. I thought someone was in trouble or something, so I went to go check it out. As I got closer to the sound I noticed that it wasn't a noise of fear, but one of pleasure.

A note to all the younger readers of my blog: it's about to get graphic!

I peered around the door, just enough for me not to be seen but still have a clear view of whatever was going on.

This is where my secret begins. I saw my fellow student eating out my dance teacher. I was in shock at first, all I could do was stand there. I wasn't sure what else I could do but that. The blonde teacher looked down at her pupil and smirked. She put two fingers underneath her brunette student's chin and guided her to her feet. As if they had the whole situation planned in their heads, they both got into a different position. This time the student was sat down with her legs apart, ready for her teacher. The blonde woman kissed her neck, causing the younger girl to throw her head back. Keeping her mouth sucking at the brunettes neck, the teacher started circling her pupils clit roughly with her finger. After she kept this up for a while she stuck a finger in there. I could tell the student wasn't expecting this as she grabbed on to her teachers back as if her life depended on it. The instructor thrusted her fingers repetitively into the young girls pussy making her whimper. It didn't take long for the brunette to reach climax. The two young women looked intensely at each other. There were a few moments silence. Then the pupil looked to the doorway and saw me standing there. I tried to hide behind the door, but it was too late. My dance teacher walked up to the door and looked me in the eye,

"How much of that did you see?" she asked me,

"Enough to know what you were doing" I confessed, trying my best to seem confident, she could see right through it,

"Hm. Maybe you should join us" she whispered, grabbing my hand,

"No, I should really get back to my apartment" I protested,

"This won't take too long"

Before I could say anything, she lead me into the dance room. The girl sat me down where she had just been, put her hands on my shoulders and kissed me gently on the lips. She removed my shorts and ripped my tights so the teacher had easy access to my pussy. I couldn't say I didn't want this to be happening. To be honest, just watching them made me want to start touching myself just watching them. They were hot. While my fellow pupil and I were making out, my teacher reached into her dance bag, pulled out a dildo and put it on. The brunette girl turned around and bit her lip then moved to the side so the blonde could penetrate me. My eyes widened at the sight of her,

"Excited, much?" she teased, walking over to me. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for what was about to happen. What I felt then was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. I'd been with boys before, but nothing felt as good as knowing it was a girl entering me. I started breathing heavily and whimpering. My teacher started mimicking my noises. Which I thought was seductive as heck. I looked to my side and saw the brunette rubbing her clit and that turned me on even more than I already was. A few minutes went by, then I let out a huge moan. My teacher took the dildo out of my pussy and started sucking it to get all the juices, then giving it to the pupil for her to suck.

I spent that night in the dance room, with my teacher and my fellow pupil.

I might regret posting this, but it's something that I needed to get out.

Lydia x

* * *

**A/N So what did you think? Leave me a review letting me know!**

**P.S Read my Marley and Kitty story (You were great!) and leave feedback on that if you have the time. I want to know if I should do a sequel or not soon.**


End file.
